A past that can never be forgotten
by alexicia the light of destiny
Summary: Seras has been dreaming about the past lately, a past that she was trying to forget.What happens if it comes back to haunt her, will she be able to face it and how will it effected her new life. SerasXalucard SerasXOc SerasXwalter SerasXhans SerasXpip
1. The past

So I hope u like it

I don't own Hellsing or any of its characters just the ones I made up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Seras was covered in sweat with blood all over her white tank-top, her jeans where ripped and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. Her long hair in that was in a ponytail that was lose and her eyes were dim and filled with tears. She was biting her lip and trying her best to hold the tears in but it wasn't doing any good and at her side she was holding a gun while kneeling on the floor next to someone.**

"**Seras please" someone said weakly Seras looked at the person who spook."Jack I can't do it, I just can't". She said "Seras if you don't I'll turn into the same thing like everyone else" he said. "Please don't make me do this there has to be another way"she choked back a sob " Seras this is the only way I don't want to become a monster and hurt innocent people" He reached out to stroke her cheek" I specacily don't want to hurt you , if anything happened to you I would never fogive myself". She cried even harder, he smile weakly on the ground." It's alright Seras, It's alright"he dropped his hand from face and brought it over to the gun she was carrying and made her put a firm grip on it and pointed it at his head which shocked her.**

"**Seras do it, do it before it's too late. He said. Seras was shaking so much she couldn't keep a steady grip on the gun. "Jack I can't lose you, I just can't" she yelled." I don't want you to die ether that's why you have to do this. He raised his voice. Seras was struggling on what she should do intil Jack yelled at her again" Do it Seras!" She looked at him crying harder than before." Dammit Seras just do it!" he yelled. Seras then looked back at Jack "I love you" she said quitely " I love so much Jack" **

**He smile "I love you too Seras""I really do" he said with that Seras pointed the gun at his head hastly intil she fired after 5 minutes. She looks at the body and screams.**

**============== End of Dream===============**

**Seras wake up blood shot from her coffin Screaming and sweaty she looks at her clock to see it 2 hours till sun down she placed her hand on her forehead and got out her coffin "a dream" she said "I thought the undead don't dream" She walked into her bathroom and turned on her light to see bloody tears streaming down her face.**

**She quickly wiped all of them and washed her face in the sink. Intil she heard a knock at her door" Miss Victoria are you alright I heard a scream" it was Walter "I'm fine I just had myself a fright, that's all" she tried to lie."All right then call me if you need anything"he said.**

" **I will Thank you" with that he walked down the hall. She signed and rubbed her eyes then looked in the mirror."What's happening to me" she thought" why am I dreaming about that now". "That's would I like to know" Seras snapped around to a figure coming out of the wall. Seras opened her eyes with shock "master" she whispered. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok wha do u think srry if spelled things wrong please review.**


	2. Her master

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while

Stressed out cause of school and writers block and

Didn't exactly know how to put this into a chapter.

Walter's pov

_I was preparing dinner for Sir Integra when I heard a scream. It sounded like it came from Miss Victoria's room. I quickly stopped from what I was doing and dashed down the hall to her room._

_When I got there the screaming had stopped I was getting worried so I knocked on the door."Miss Victoria are you alright I heard a scream". I waited for her to respond until few seconds later she did." I fine I just had myself a fright, that's all." I didn't sound convinced I known Miss Victoria long enough to tell when she wasn't telling the truth. But she will tell when she's ready I don't want to pressure her. "All right then call me if you need anything". "I will thank you." She said. With that I started to head back to the kitchen when I saw Alucard coming out of the shadows he looked much tried and also very angry, probably because of Miss Victoria's screaming."Good evening Alucard did you sleep well". He seemed to ignore my question because the first thing he asks me is"What was the cause of that scream" he asked irritated before I could answer he spoke "It was the police girl wasn't it" he said "yes" I said. "Apparently something scared her, or at least that's what she told me" he now looked amused. "Oh my dear flederling has been frightened now has she" he said with a grin. "I wonder caused her to be scared enough to make scream bloody murder" he said as his grin got wider. "I don't know, I didn't ask her I didn't want her to pressure her"_

"_Oh how sweet of you Walter, you didn't want to traumatize her by making her relive something she was trying to forgot". He laughed" She's a vampire now; our kind is not suppose to show or have any fear at all"_

"_I looks like she is still too attach to her human emotions" he said still grinning wildly " looks like I'm going have to teach another lesson" he said as he started to walk past me " Alucard exactly what are you going to do" " just exactly what I said Walter" he turned his head around I could see his eyes glowing red with excitement" I'm going to teach my fledgling what it's like to be vampire" he said then he walked towards the wall and went right through it._

_I much I wanted to it wasn't my place to interfere with Alucard's punishment with his fledgling so with that I went back to the kitchen._

End of Walter's pov

"Master" she whispered "is surprised to see me little police girl, after all you're the one who woke me up" he grinned as he started to walk towards her." I-I'm sorry master I didn't mean to" she said shakily "I had nightmare that's all" she said still not making eye contact. "Oh really, what about" he said sounding amused. She was now quite but then spoke "master I thought you told me that vampires don't dream" she asked now looking up at him. He looked at her a minute seriously but then spoke" We don't and at yet we do at the same time" he said "We are not like humans who dream about their feelings,fears, worries, and desires" he said" when it happens to use it like we reliving our memories, seeing our past lives." He said "Why police girl do you have a dream about the past" he said grinning. She looked at him then looked to the side "Yeah, something like that" she said quietly.

"A memory that scared you so much that wake up blood shot screaming" he said grinning. "You're a vampire now Seras, fear was part of your old life not your undead life" "vampires must never show fear to anyone or anything;" fear is a weakness that our kind uses to control."" You must never show fear to anyone or else it will be the end of you." He said seriously "are you become weak Seras" he said. She looked at him shocked but then turned serious " No sir, I am not, showing weakness will just get me killed and there's no way I'm going to let that happen" she said. He grinned widely now "Oh really" he said then he started to walk towards her. This started to scare her and she backed up.

"Yes, I never give up no matter what the cost,even if I'm going against what fears me" she said shakily. As got closer Seras backed up more until she finally was trapped against the wall. She panicky looked behind her and then back only to see her master was only 4 inches away from her. "Really police girl because your eyes tell me a different story" He said as he grabbed her chin and raised her face to look at him. She stood stiff "Maybe I should teach you what fear really is" he chuckled.

He said as he ran his hand slowly up her thigh "Master what are you doing" she said she was now scared. His hand was now on her waist "I'm tech how to face fears that scare woman more than anything else" he said "what do you mean she whispered. He leaned over to whisper into her ear " you know very well what I mean" he smirked he then grabbed both of her hands with one hand and put them over the top of her head while the other roughly ripped her pajama shirt open. "MASTER PLEASE STOP!" Seras yelled.

Oh what going to happen to seras now will she be saved?

Please review


	3. the truth and pain and pleasure

I'm back!!! Srry I haven't updated in a while

I've been busy w/ xmas, new years, and of course finals

But I'm finally done yeah!! :D

Not 2 mention I've had writers block 4 a while.

Well here it is, please some review I haven't had review in like EVER

MASTER PLEASE STOP! Seras yelled trying to pry her master off her but no luck. "What's wrong police girl I thought you said you don't give into fear" he master chuckled. Seras looked at him" I'm not scared master, anyone would act like this if it were happening to them" she raised her voice. Her master laughed" Your police girl anyone would react to this like that" he said he looked back at her" any human that is" he said while grinning madly. "And my dear fledgling you're defiantly not human. She looked him frozen look but snapped right out of it when her master started to take her shirt off.

She winced and looked down "Master why are you doing this" she said. Her master looked at her "I already told you Seras" he said "After you gave your blood to me the old you died and the new you was reborn as the undead" he said plainly while caressing."Vampires are dominating species of living beings, we carry powers and abilities that being will never posses, and that is why humans fear us and many others beside them too, and that is why they try to kill us."Sometime some of our own or others creatures of the night" He said as he began to pull down her pajama bottoms.

We have enemies all over and they will try to hurt you or kill you" he said as he finishes pulling down her bottoms Seras looked at him blankly "why" she said. He looked back at her and then chuckled" Many reasons my dear, sometimes it's either over territory, feeding, higher position, revenge, fear, hatred, or lust when he said the last one Seras saw glint of it in his eyes. "But I can say the ones who hate us the most is werewolves" he said. Seras widen her eyes a little "why would they hate us there like us aren't they" she said, He master looked at her full of hate now "there nothing like us, blood thirsty carnivore's who attack and anything that has meat on it even when they're not hungry."They can't control their blood lust or anger and attack for no reason because of it". "They weak, primitive, uncultured, uneducated""those beast could never be like us" he said crunching his hands trying not to lash out his anger. Seras just looked at him full of shock and fear at the same time."I wonder what happen to make are kind to detest the wolves so much" she thought.

"That's why you can't keep your human emotions Seras" he said while stroking her cheek." I you do and they take control of you in fighting or protecting yourself from the enemy""It will be the end of you."Fear will lead to your destruction, and if don't try get rid of your fears even the one you don't know yet" Your death come sooner than because I'm not always be there to guide you. She still looks at him blankly." Now my dear I think begin my lesson now" he said while grinning wildly. That snapped Seras back to reality and made her realize the thing she was wearing was her underwear until her master ripped it off. Trying best to cover herself from her master she looked at her master with fear in her eyes.

The more you try to resist and fear me girl the more I lust after you" he said grinning madly now." She didn't know when he took his clothes off but by the time she looked at him he was completely naked with his long hair down. His eyes were glowing red and filled with so much lust." And because of that people will easily take advantage of you for it. He said as he rapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled into her hair.

"I guess you have every right to be scared because tonight my dear you'll be deflowered by me "he whispered in her ear. Seras eyes widen and Alucard smirk only got bigger. The next thing she knows she's being to the ground with Alucard right on top of her. He smirked at her. Seras looked at him with her eyes wide. His knee was between her legs and he started to grind his waist towards hers.

He then started to stroke up and down her body feeling every curve and every inch of her skin."Why I'm I not resisting him" she thought as she turned her head to the side she was like in a daze. Was it because she was still in shock about from he told her or was because he was her master or was it something else.

She gasped when she felt his hand grab her breast she turned back to looked him the lust in his eyes was growing more and more. He started squeeze her breasts and fondling them. Seras tried her best not to moan. He smirked at her knowing. "You feel much better if you let it out dear" but she didn't give in. "I'll have you making noise soon enough" he smirked crazily.

He started to suck on her nipple. Seras was about to moan but kept it in then he to bite them which made her bled. Seras could feel the pain and pleasure but didn't give in. Alucard licked up there up the blood running down her torso, only to look back at smirking. He then position him over her entranced and leaned over to whisper in her ear" You'll have so pain and pleasure you keep wanting more of it" he said as he nibbled on her earlobe. He then entered her roughly and quickly she arched her back up in pain she never felt this kind pain before and she has suffered a great deal of pain over the years, it was like he was ripping up her insides but still she did not moan or even cry.

He then thrusted back into her roughly and fast and doing that to her repeatedly. He was going deeper and faster by the second and he was moaning very loudly. Seras bit her finger keep herself from crying out she bit on it so hard it started to bled. The pain and pleasure was driving her crazy. He took hand away from her mouth and then put his mouth on hers. Putting his tongue in her mouth entangling it with hers. She tried harder not moan. He broke the kiss and sinked his fangs into her neck. Sera latched her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair he continue to thrust into her. She felt that was going to explode from the pleasure she was receiving. He then stopped drink from her and put her legs on his shoulders so he could thrust deeper in her.

He kept on thrusting until he finally came into her. They were both sweaty and breathing heavily. He got up and with that his clothes were back on him he looked at her smirked."I'm impressed police girl you never cried out once not even when we climaxed" with that he walked through the wall. Seras lay there for a minute but then curled up and started to cry"forgive me Jack" she thought.

wha did you think

It took me forever it thinks it's going 2 b a little while before I update again.

If you guys hav any ideas please tell me


End file.
